Whatever You Say, Boss
by intensityENSUES
Summary: Gabriella is tired of working for her boss all day. Will the tables turn? Stupid pointless one-shot.


A/N: Oh dang. I started writing this like literally, a year ago and never finished it. I found it on my computer and decided to finish it. And soooo I did. I know, I need to update...Sunny, and That's How I know and...other stuff. But honestly, inspiration hasn't come to me and I'm in marching band and I have 3 D's in 3 of my 7 classes so cut me some slack man.

* * *

Thirty-five year old Gabriella Montez began shuffling her papers, preparing to leave her office for the day. She packed the papers she just recently filled out and placed them in the "Out" box of her file sorter. After high school, she went to Stanford University where she got a degree in journalism. Since her plans changed shortly after entering college, she decided to stay near home and work as the secretary to the editor of a local sports magazine. She stayed in Albuquerque, because that was the only place she truly felt at home.

Gabriella slipped on her coat and knocked on her boss's door.

"I'm leaving, Boss. Is there anything you need for me to do before I leave? Do you need me to pick up the kids from school or anything?" Gabriella asked peering her head around the corner.

He smirked and smiled at her. "No, my oldest is picking up the boys from practice. You should know that."

Gabriella smacked her forehead. "Right, I forgot. Okay, I'm heading home now. I'll see you tomorrow, Boss."

He laughed at her. "I think you'll see me sooner than that." She glanced back at him, smiled and continued to her car.

Once in her car, Gabriella kicked off her heels and decided to drive barefoot. She undid the tight bun her hair was in and hastily put it up in a messy ponytail when her cell phone blared a rock song, called Teenagers by My Chemical Romance. She answered it, starting the engine.

"Hello." She said turning down the radio.

"Mom, I was wondering if we could go to the grocery store today. The boys seem to have eaten all of the food in the house."

"Leia, we just went to the store last week. What have those boys been doing? Inhaling the food?" Gabriella said to her 16 year old daughter.

"Yes. I swear they eat it faster than Dad can say Wildcats. I'm picking them up from basketball right now, so don't be worried. I promise you they won't be left on the court."

"Leia, are you driving right now?"

"Yes, Mom. How am I supposed to get to the soccer field? Fly?"

"Get off the phone right now. We'll talk when I get home. I'll see you later."

Gabriella groaned. Her four kids were creating mass chaos in her life but she liked it that way. After getting stuck in traffic and picking up her Boss' dry cleaning and picking up some prescriptions for her daughter, Gabriella FINALLY made it home. When she walked in the house she smiled at the sight she saw.

Leia Bolton was sitting cross legged on the couch eating a cup of noodle and watching Disney channel while watching her 2 year old sister Alena played with some toys on the floor. Her twin boys, Gavin and Brayden Bolton were out in the backyard playing basketball. Gabriella smirked at how much her boys were like their father. Their sandy blonde hair was sticking to their forehead as they continued playing basketball and bickering with each other.

"Hey guys, I'm home." Gabriella said relieved to see her kids.

"Mama! Mommy mommy mommy mommy mommy!" Alena said running as fast as her little legs could take her and crashed into her mother's legs. Gabriella laughed and picked her up and kissed her cheek and blew a raspberry on her stomach.

"Hello my little baby! How was your day?"

"Fun! Leelee gave cookie!" Alena said still articulating her sentences roughly.

"Leia gave you a cookie? That's cool! Did you have a good time at Nana's house?"

"Nana gave cookie too!" Gabriella laughed.

"Saving the world one cookie at a time." Gabriella put Alena down and walked out into the backyard.

"Boys! I'm home! Did you want me to make you a snack?" The two 13 year olds quickly turned around to greet their mom.

"Hi Mom! No, Leia made us some leftovers before we left for soccer. So we're good. When's dad getting home? He promised to play basketball with us tonight!" Brayden whined.

"Your Dad will be home. He's going to be in late; there was a lot of stuff to do at the office today. He should be in by 7." The boys cheered then continued playing basketball.

Gabriella entered back inside to hear Leia on the phone talking about buying pomps for the homecoming float. Leila was proud of her oldest daughter, she was the president of her junior class and she was valedictorian for the first two years of high school. Gabriella made sure that Alena had some toys to play with before starting to cook dinner. She began cooking some pasta for that night's dinner when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said answering her phone which soon became wedged between her ear and her shoulder as she started to chop some parsley.

"Hello Ms. Montez."

"Hey, Boss. You coming home from the office soon?" She asked.

"Yeah. I just got done. You know there's a lot going on right now. Do you need anything from the store? I was going to stop by the market before I came home." Troy said.

"Well your two boys seem to be inhaling everything edible in the house, so could you get some snacks for the kids? And anything else you feel we need." Gabriella said, responding to her husband's questions.

"Well I suppose. I'll be home in about forty-five minutes. I love you Gabby."

"I love you too Troy." Gabriella hung up the phone.

_45 minutes later…_

Gabriella served the pasta onto 5 plates and cut up some noodles into tiny pieces and placed it in a bowl on a high chair. She called her kids in and they all sat at the table and started mingling about their day at school while Gabriella went to the fridge to get each of her kids a glass of milk. As she was pouring the last bit of milk into Alena's sippy cup she felt a pair of large hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who." The mystery person whispered into her ear.

"The one and only, editor of the hottest sport magazine in Albuquerque, Troy Bolton? I've wanted to work for him for YEARS!" Troy smirked, and kissed Gabriella on the cheek. "How are you, my lovely husband?" Troy grinned at Gabriella.

"I am great. Glad to see you so happy." Troy walked over to his seat at the table. "Dinner looks great by the way."

"Thanks, I try." Gabriella said. Troy started conversing with his family about things with his kids. Leia asked him if she could drive the car for a date, which he quickly shot down, and the boys asked him to play basketball with him, which he just as quickly accepted.

"Ugh, Mom. He NEVER lets me take the car. Everyone else is driving to the mall, why can't I?" Leia said, complaining.

"Leia Marie Bolton. I can't believe you go to your Mom, after I absolutely told you no!" Behind Troy's controlling back, Gabriella motioned to Leia that she would let Leia drive her car to the mall. "You are being absolutely absurd, begging me and spitting out fallacies at me just so you can drive to the mall!" Leia nodded to her mother.

"All right, Daddy. I guess I won't go then." Leia said almost agreeingly.

"Troy, can you clear the table and wash the dishes, please?" Gabriella asked after finishing her plate.

"Whatever you say, boss." Troy said starting to clear out the plates.

"Boys, you need to start your homework. Leia, your laundry needs to be done, so can you do that for me please, so I don't have to do it? Troy, after you finish up with the dishes," Gabriella walked up to Troy who was washing the dishes with the water running, and she whispered into his ear. "I have a surprise for you tonight. After the kids are asleep."

Troy grinned like a goofy teenager. "Whatever you say…" he watched Gabriella walk upstairs to their bedroom. "Boss."


End file.
